


Never Again

by albatross1013



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albatross1013/pseuds/albatross1013
Summary: Pure smut. No plot in sight.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> A wee birthday ficlet for my dear audramh! ❤

The night sky was just beginning to give up her domain when Cait sat down in her kitchen. A hot cup of fresh coffee in one hand, mobile phone in the other, she is catching up on the tweets from across the pond. 

Just as she hits the retweet button, she smashes her thumb on Sam's right eye when it pops up. "Shit!" She whispers, before successfully answering the call.

"Hey, Babe. You're early." She can't help smiling.

"Open the door, Cait." 

She suddenly can't draw a breath. "What?"

"Open. The. Fucking. Door." 

Dropping the phone, she sprints across their home, skidding to a halt as her fingers fumble over the locks. The bolt had no sooner slid free when the door bursts open and Sam comes through with all the force of a hurricane.

Before she can react, he has her back against the wall, robe flung apart and he is working his jeans open. His bruising mouth is everywhere. Her lips, her neck, shoulder, ear. The rasp of his stubble leaving his brand over her ivory skin.

Her hands can do nothing but grasp his shoulders, twisting the t-shirt in her fingers. Breathless moans escape her swollen lips and he claims her mouth again. Driving his tongue against hers as, freed from the prison of his jeans, he pulls her leg up and climbs into her body without pause.

She cries into his mouth, it hurts so good. It has been too long. Her body stretches to accept his and once the initial pain has passed, her hips flex to take him deeper.

He is setting a pace that they can't maintain but desperation won't let him slow. He has thought of nothing but this moment since he boarded that first plane in Hawaii and he has no illusions of this lasting more than seconds. 

Their tongues and teeth clashing, their voices lost in each other. Sam's arms wrap behind her, setting his fingers into the top of her shoulders to brace himself. His back bows, hips stutter once, twice as he rocks into her, coming so hard he sees stars. 

Cait is right behind him. His hips hammering against her flesh, feeling his cock swell and throb against her womb has her trembling and rocking against him as she follows him over the edge.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Sam stares into her eyes. She is taken aback at the burning intensity. "You are my wife." His voice is raw. "I will never let them do this to us again." 

Tears slip down her cheeks and she nods. "Never again."


End file.
